treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
カテゴリ:Doppelsoeldner
The Doppelsoeldner are mercenaries that will willingly risk their own lives for financial gain. They leave themselves open to enemy attack in order to strike back harder or gain extra benefits. Lore The Doppelsoeldner are relatively new. Most have either taken the Pledge of the Blade or work actively as mercenaries. Background All sources point out for Doppelsoeldners to be an elite branch of Landsknechte, German mercenary pikeman from late 15th and early 16th century.Quora - Famous Mercenary Armies The name is a combination of doppel and soldner and can be translated as 'double pay-earner' or 'double mercenary' and reflects their value and experience in combat, this is further supported by the fact they fought in the vanguard and could be requested to break out formations as one of the riskier tasks in combat. From the few records available, the weapons of preference for Doppelsoeldners would be in the farther reach category being halberds and partisans as their polearms or even zweihändersWikipedia - Landsknecht, the latter is reflected in game as the class is bind to 2h swords in the majority of skills. It's believed that zweihänders were employed in combat to deflect enemies pikes in order to make opening for their allies, this could be effective as the cutting potential of the weapon would present considerable danger and thus limit their enemies actions as weapons were in bind. Despite that, some sources point out the use of ranged weapons such as crossbow and harquebusesThe Oxford Encyclopedia of Medieval Warfare and Military Technology, Volume 1 - Web Sample which wouldn't be odd granted that most soldiers would employ ranged weapons if they could. The advent of firearms marked the end of foots mercenaries as they couldn't resist nor fight back the range advantage resulting in only a century of glory. Icon and Outfit No data yet. Skills and Attributes Tree View= |-| List View= Class Relations Full Compatibility= |-| Partial Compatibility= |-| Special Interactions= |-| Similar Classes= Tips and Strategies No data yet. Gallery ToS_Doppelsoldner(M).gif|A male Doppelsoeldner. ToS_Doppelsoldner(F).gif|A female Doppelsoeldner. Trivia * In English, the standard spelling for word is Doppelsoldner, it's likely that this additional E was added on part of localization due how the word is pronounced in German and the accent may not be as intuitive for English speaking audiences nor for an international version of the game. * On verge of costume the design uses the Landsknechte flamboyant clothing as it was composed to set them apart in the battlefield, the huge sleeves and bright colors were used by this group just as we can see in Doppelsoeldner's costume. Historynet - German Landsknechte * Skills that weren't inspired by the core concept of Doppelsoeldner are real two handed sword techniques described in historical fencing manuals.Wiktenauer This seems to be a design choice based on the weapon as the combat style of the group itself isn't well documented. * The class icon takes the German coat of arms in the front of a flag followed by horizontal stripes. History of the German Flag, Coat of Arms and the National Anthem References External Links *Official Class Page *ToS Guru *ToS Neet History Log https://treeofsavior.com/page/news/view.php?n=1837 29/10/2019 * Added arts ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Category:Swordsman Category:Advanced Classes Category:2h Sword Category:Slash Property Category:Physical Damage